IceMans True Journey
by JoshuaMiller09
Summary: Magneto Wants Revenge On Bobby And Rogue,But Will He Get It Read-n-Review
1. Prologue

ICEMANS TRUE JOURNEY  
  
A/N- I do not or shall i ever own any of the characters in this story,they all belong to Marvel Comics.A/N I`m not good at making storys so dont rag on me if you would like to know whats going to happen in the story next e-mail me at ice_mutant_bobby@yahoo.com - | ( ) Those Signs Mean Author Notes And These ~ ~ Means Changes time,like past present,future.Also these mean ` ` character thoughtsWith that said Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Bobby Drake was sitting at his desk,watching Professor Monroe(Storm For Those Who Dont Know) talk about the class subject.He sat there sadened deeply,missing his best friend John.He had been gone for several weeks,after the lost Dr.Jean Grey."Bobby Is there a problem? " Mrs Munroe asked,snaping him out of his day dream."No.. " he said quietly as class wend on..  
  
"Hi Bobby" Marie(Rogue..) said in her Mississippi accent."Hello Marie.. " Bobby said sitting down in the rec room on the couch as he looked at Marie smiling some, `her eyes are beautiful,what i wouldnt give to kiss her without harming her or me.. ` he thought to himself,Just as the font doors swung open,Logan(Wolverine) walked in,droping his bags smiling."Logan" Marie said getting up running to him hugging him,without touching his skin,her gloves on. " Hey Kid " he said getntly,lookign at bobby,as he smiles " Hello.. " he said to Bobby,as Bobby nodded " Welcome back Logan.. "   
  
" I havent ate food this good sense i was last here."Logan said stuffomg his mouth,with a hamburger,the group made just for themselves.   
  
" So Logan where did ya go this time? " Marie asked,brushing her brown hair with white streaks in the front out of her face.(If Ya Wanna Know Why Her Hair Is Like that Watch X-Men 1..) " I just went crusin in Scotts(Cyclops) motorcycle,i kinda hit a deer dont tell h.. "he stoped in mid sentence hearing a cough from behind him as he slowly turned around,the color draning from his face,as Marie and Bobby laughed at him silently. " So Logan you ruined Scotts vehicle,do you know how upset he will be? " Orone Munroe(Storm) said chuckling a bit.  
  
" YOU DID WHAT!!! " Scott yelled at logan,while,on his way to see Professor Charles Xavier(Is that how you spell his name?) after being called to him. " It wasnt my fault! " Logan yelled following him into Charles Office. " Both of you sit down and stop it now,we have a top prority! " Xavier yelled at them,which he rarley did,if ever did. " Excuse me..but we have a problem,magento has been recruiting new units,and is on his way here now with 5 strong mutants..Jon(Pyro) The Beast(Big Blue Guy On X-Men Cartoons) Cambit,Mystique,and himself,and i heard,he is after two people who we must protect at all cost! Marie Ancanto and Bobby Drake,there ETA(Estimated Time Of Arival) is 3 minutes..  
  
Outside bobby was looking out the gate as the wind picked up as a chopter started landing,as he looked up in horror he knew who it was,it was Strykers Chopter,which meant Magneto. He turned to run,but a Sqringe(Neddle) slamed into his neck,rendering him unconcious as they injected bobby also with a syrium Stryker invited,which wore your powers off for a while.As the Brotherhood(Evil Bad Guys)Went to Capture the other target,the sky changed,as tornados flew down everywhere,and scott shot his beams at them,as the chopter was about th crash they aborted there mission and took off back to the base,gone before any one knew what happened....  
  
A/N-Well Well Well Cliffhanger,you Hatem as much as i do,Revenge HeHEHEHE..I`m working on chapter 2 now,for me to update i need inspiration,lets say 10 Reviews.Also from now on i wont Use the name then code name like Jon(Pyro) So you better learn them now,if theres anything your confused on E-Mail me At My Adress Up Above...Have a Good Day ^_^ 


	2. Ch 2

A/N Well I have a total of 3 reviews now,and i would like to give a BIG thanks to my reviewers;shapimax,daydreamgurl00,Williams477.I recieved a question from daydreamgurl00 and here it is `Why does Magneto want revenge on Rogue and Bobby? I've seen both movies and I just wanted to know LOL.` The anwser to that question is simple,Magneto wants Revenge on Rogue for the X-Men stoping him and having him sent to the plastic place which i dont know what is called,Yada Yada Yada,and he wants bobby so he can lure Rogue to him.Also I will not use puncations but maybe one or twice so dont forget the X-Mens codenames!With That Said On With The Story...  
  
IceMans True Journey Chapter 2  
  
To Be Or Not To Be,Mystiqe?  
  
(Previous Chapter) As the Brotherhood(Evil Bad Guys)Went to Capture the other target,the sky changed,as tornados flew down everywhere,and scott shot his beams at them,as the chopter was about to crash they aborted there mission and took off back to the base,gone before any one knew what happened....  
  
Marie watched out the window as Willam Stryker`s Chopper flew away,and soon out of sight.As Storm & Cyclops walked back in,out of uniform,they walked to the Professor Xaviers office.Marie watched them,as she screamed loudly,a huge hand grabbing her shoulder,which was covered by her shirt."Quiet down Marie Jeez! " Logan wispered,as Scott,Orone,Charles Xavier and some kids came racing out to see what happened. " Sorry..I thought i saw a spider.. " Marie said lying,as they all went back to what they were doing. " I just wanted to say hey " Logan said turning around,wondering where bobby at? Marie smiled,as he walked away as he looked back out the window,felling a great loss,sadened somehow,as her eyes widened,her mouth opening in a huge O as she screamed loudly " BOBBY!!! "   
  
Bobby slowly awoke,his arms and legs tied down to a chair,his vision groggy,as he heard a framilar snap going over and over."Well if it isnt Ice Man? " John said patting his shoulder,his lighter in his hand."Where am I? " Bobby mumbled to himself,"Why your at Magnetos new base with me and mystique and a few new recruits" John said.Bobbys vision got better as he looked at his former friend " Whh.Why did you betray us? " He asked as john quickly replied " If you felt the pain,and sadness i felt there,you would of left too,i didnt fell at home here i do.. " he said lowly,as bobby tried to frezze the rope but couldnt. " Where my power? " he asked john,as he snickered standing up walking out of the room.  
  
"I`ve checked every where" Orone said sadly " but i cant find bobby anywhere.. " she said,as a loud noise over passed the Huge School,making every one cover there ears as a loud explosion tremmered the ground,as they ran outside,too see Strykers Chopper had blown up,debree came every where,a small burnt picture fell from the sky with a picture of Bobby and Rogue,as she picked it up,and started to cry,as some one landed beside them with a thud,a parachute over him or her as Marie ran over and pulled it off to see bobby smiling,as she hugged him carefully. " How did you get out? " she asked as he replied " John helped me.. "he said quickl, as they walked inside,Xavier wanted to ask bobby some questions,as bobby walked in last looking at them all,his eyes flashing yellow for a moment,then back icy blue as he followed..  
  
A/N NOW I WONT LIE THIS TIME If i dont get 7 more reviews no chapter 3 sorry..There will be 6 chapters& a Epoloigue(End) all togther,In number 3and 4 there will be the most action,in chapter 5 there will be someone returning,and chapter 6 there be a sad part..So Review Bye Bye ^_^ 


End file.
